Silent Challenges
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: "No, it had more to do with the dichotomy that Haruhi unwittingly instilled within him. With her, Mori felt not only that he had so much more to offer, but also that he was in himself enough." Haruhi and Mori's friendship takes on new layers of depth, and brings them both to places neither could have expected. Rated T for the possibility of violence or other suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Highschool Host Club is not owned by me, although I do enjoy creating an intricate head canon out of it every now and then. Sometimes I even write it down...

* * *

It mattered not that she was engrossed in her reading. The particulars of his gait and footsteps were not lost on the studious girl in the near complete silence of the Boston College Library. A discreet smile and slight blush crossed her face, though she didn't bother to look up from her studying.

With a single stealthy motion, he pulled out the chair across from her while placing a small stack of textbooks on the table.

"Haruhi."

"Mori-senpai!" She offered an appreciative grin that to him was nearly as rewarding as the excited whisper of his name.

"They had a couple of law texts that I liked a lot from my first year. If you want, we can check these out, too."

"You're amazing, Mori-senpai. Thank you!"

"Hn."

With that, Mori pulled some work of his own from a backpack, and the two of them continued on in amiable silence. Looking for new ways to stay atop her academic game, she had asked Mori if he would help her by checking out better, more thorough reading materials for the projects she was involved in at her American high school. He had obliged her request, not expecting anything other than fulfilling the favor. What he got instead was Saturday afternoons in the college library with Haruhi, whose interests were delighted within the shelves and stacks of information.

At first, the notion of studying alongside Haruhi seemed a definite impossibility to the college Sophomore. He imagined a situation wherein he would be caught up in the opportunity to observe his friend under new pretenses. What Mori found instead was that Haruhi's presence seemed to bring out the best of his own habits. The fact that having her around exemplified his already sharpened work ethic had not escaped him. Being rather secure in his abilities, it was not about the need to impress her. No, it had more to do with the dichotomy that Haruhi unwittingly instilled within him. With her, Mori felt not only that he had so much more to offer, but also that he was in himself enough.

No person had ever made him feel such a way before.

And so it had been for the better half of a semester, that in addition to the responsibility of school, and the casual company they shared amongst their friends of the host club, Mori and Haruhi began to set aside time for one another.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is going to end up a chaptered thing, although I don't know how long... I truly appreciate if you took the time to read this, and would be touched if you'd leave me a comment or review. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi stuck out her tongue as she squinted toward the cold, entirely white sky. Pieces of weightless crystal stuck in her hair, while more of it melted onto her nose. Her winter peace was interrupted by the whirring of a snowball passing close to her ear.

"Bulls-eye!"

Shaking the snow from his hair, it took Tamaki no time at all to recover his senses and forge a counter attack aimed at the twins.

With their first semester of American schooling behind them, the entirety of the host club was taking advantage of the New England winter with an early evening spent at Boston's Public Garden.

The sudden unison chime of Hikaru and Kaoru further pulled Haruhi out of her private winter wonderland.

"Hey, Haruhi! Want to be on our team and help us build a snow fort?"

"No thanks. Being pummeled by snowballs isn't on my agenda for the night."

"Aw, come on!" Kaoru cried, "It'll be us against Tono and Kyoya-Senpai."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. You can be our secret weapon! There's no way the boss will go full force when hitting you is a prospect."

Haruhi glanced toward Tamaki, who had already established a small, but respectable fort. As for Kyoya, she wasn't sure if a snowball to the face would be cause enough for him to put his notebook down and take up seasonal arms.

"Thanks, guys, but I think I'll just act as ref."

She dismissed their sighs and groans and chose a nearby tree to lean against. It would be another few minutes before Huni and Mori-Senpai would arrive from the last of their semester studies. In the morning, they would all be boarding a plane to spend the holidays with their respective families at home in Japan.

Despite her excitement at spending some much-needed quality time with her dad, Haruhi was somewhat surprised to find herself worried over how much she would or wouldn't see Mori-Senpai during their vacation. She had grown accustomed to their Saturday afternoons together, and even the slightest of break from that routine had her down.

She let out a sigh and pushed all such worries from her mind. _I'll have plenty to occupy my time, anyway. I haven't seen Dad in months. I'll bet the apartment is a mess. And I have so much reading to do. American schools don't do homework the same as at home, but if I keep on my own track, I might be able to—_

"Not cool, Haruhi! You said you weren't playing!"

Her head snapped up to see both twins covered in snow. Tamaki may have been a decent opponent, but it was difficult to imagine either him or Kyoya hefting whatever load of snow had come their way.

"No, you guys! I wasn't me…"

"Never mind that you're a cheat, Haruhi. Where did you come up with such great aim?!"

"I said it wasn't me…"

Not quite buying her passive explanation, the twins turned their attention back toward Kyoya and Tamaki, where surprisingly, while one boy was throwing, the other was working hard to replenish their arsenal. Haruhi's eyebrow raised as she watched a snowball travel out of a nearby tree, slamming into the back of Kyoya's head.

"What the…"

"Shh…"

Her attention turned upward, where Mori lay sprawled against a tree branch, some twenty feet above the ground. His expression was a mix of concentration and entertainment, and Haruhi could see a small number of snowballs perched on the branch next to him.

_Well that explains that…_

"Mori-Senpai, how long have you been up there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I kind of would." Not wanting to give his position away, Haruhi addressed him from where she originally leaned, her eyes focused on the game. "Actually, never mind. Between however long you've been here, and that pile of snowballs up there with you, I'm only inviting more questions than answers…"

She heard a small laugh from above before witnessing what could only have been a timed attack, as enormous snowballs flew out of both Mori and Huni's trees. All four boys on the ground called a ceasefire in search of an explanation.

"Haruhi. Move to the side when they come over here."

While she would no doubt do as this particular senpai said, Haruhi was left wondering if this would make her an accomplice. Not long after Mori's instructions the twins came trotting over, looking for her to provide some answers.

"Where'd they go, Haruhi? Did you see who was behind it?!"

Considering that they had been nailed by Huni-Senpai's snowballs, she didn't consider it a lie when she answered, "Sorry, guys. I didn't see who got you."

She gave an apologetic shrug before shuffling off to one side. It was more about self-preservation than trickery, but it would just have to do. With their focus trained on Haruhi, neither Hikaru nor Kaoru were prepared for the massive snow dump which then covered their heads.

Across the park came startled declarations of knowing, as Huni leapt from his tree, snowballs flying out of his hands. Their gaze switched from their small friend back to Haruhi who, as always, did her best to stay out of the way. It did not help her cause when Mori strategically flipped out of the tree, landing close behind her. Not a single aggressive drop of snow had come her way.

"You sneaky girl."

"You guys. I had nothing to do with this."

The twins tousled her hair, while rolling their eyes toward one another. "Uh huh. You know, Haruhi. With that kind of discretion and manipulation, you should be in control of militaries, or something."

At this, even Mori managed a short laugh.

The four of them walked to meet the remaining hosts at the center of the park, where Huni was presently constructing Usa-Chan his very own snow throne. It seemed the only articles to have dodged any hint of snow were Haruhi and a certain black notebook.

"Bravo, Huni-Senpai. Mori-Senpai. You two managed to get us quite well."

"Of course, Kyo-Chan! Takashi and I were lucky enough to show up at the beginning of your fight. It would have been a real shame not to participate. Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses further up his face. "Indeed. I find it curious, though, that the two of you ended up in the trees that you did. Considering the direction you had to come in from, it would have made more sense for Mori-Senpai to hide in the pine close to where you made your entry. Not only did the bigger man travel farther, but he ended up in the deciduous tree that had already lost all of its leaves."

At this revelation, Huni simply laughed while climbing atop his cousin's shoulders. "It was more fun that way, Kyo-Chan! There's always more to be gained with challenge. What's the point if we don't always do our best?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, bearing a slightly knowing grin.

Without the need of words to guide them, the host clubbers began making their way toward what had become their favorite eatery over the last few months. They had planned to end their evening jovially, with no other responsibility than to make their plane on time the next morning.

Haruhi pulled her arms in tighter, garnering what she could in warmth. Walking toward the edge of the group, she huddled close to Tamaki, who chattered endlessly about how they should all participate at the new year festival. Instead of complaining, she thought to appreciate both the physically and relationally warm company, as well as the chilled, clean-feeling air. It wasn't long before another body stood beside her, closing off the breeze she'd worked to tell herself felt alright.

Mori stared down at her, enjoying the look of comfort that has crossed her face.

"Better?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks, Senpai."

"Hn."

She spent the rest of their walk listening to the notions and chatter of her friends, as well as enjoying the prospects of well-prepared food coming from somewhere other than her kitchen. Upon reaching their destination, their group ducked inside, the lot of them sliding into a familiar corner booth.

As minds began to get lost inside of menus and one-on-one conversations, Mori took advantage of the opportunity to ask Haruhi if she would accompany him later for a walk.

Doing well to contain her surprise, she happily obliged.

* * *

Hello! Are you still with me? :) Thanks for reading; I hope this story is enjoyable for you. It excites me that I was able to punch out another chapter with such immediacy. I hope I can keep it up! I look forward to posting more of this for you later, and as always, please comment if you're able! Thanks, all!


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Mori nor Haruhi looked back at their group of friends as they exited the restaurant. It was enough simply listening to the boisterous trail of mixed voices and laughter trailing behind them to confirm that all was well.

There was a sharp contrast between the warmth and high decibel of the restaurant, and the subdued winter evening they had stepped into. Haruhi followed Mori, who led them back toward the park without so much as a word. Stars lit up the sky as they left the city lights behind.

Under normal circumstances, the quiet between the two of them was pleasant for Haruhi. Having been asked for her specific company, however, gave this particular silence an intensity that could be compared to that of a loaded gun.

"So, Mori-Senpai… What classes are you taking next semester?"

With a raised eyebrow and barely-there smile, Mori looked down at her. "This one just ended, and you already want to talk about next semester?"

Her sheepish grin only grew wider as he reached out to ruffle her hair before answering her question.

"Business classes, mostly. Some law."

"It must be satisfying to be getting on with your degree. I'm kind of jealous."

"Mm. You're brilliant. You'll get there."

"Thanks, Senpai. I don't know if I'd use the word 'brilliant' though."

"How long did it take you to convince the Chairman to let you take next fall's classes via correspondence?"

A look of surprise and speculation washed over her face. "How did you find out about that?!"

"Kyoya."

Mori smiled, amused that she felt as though she had been caught doing something wrong. Without putting much thought into it, he clasped his hand around Haruhi's.

"I see. Well, with no host club activities for a year, I've got quite a bit of time on my hands. "

The mere mention of her hands brought Haruhi back into the moment, wherein she came to realize that hers and Mori's fingers had become entwined. With an excited blush, she allowed the outward conversation to fall silent while a new one erupted in her head.

_What does this mean? Is this what he invited me out here, for? It's been a rather long day. Maybe Mori-Senpai is just overly tired…_

"Haruhi."

"Mori-Senpai?"

"Takashi."

"Takashi?"

"What?"

The now confused expression across her face delighted his senses, though at the price of a small amount of guilt. He tried not to take advantage of it, but Mori knew how easy it was for him to throw her off course.

"Haruhi. I enjoy spending time with you."

"I enjoy spending time with you, too."

"I won't be around much for the holiday."

"Oh…"

"I won't be in Japan for most of your vacation time, and my school doesn't begin until two weeks after yours. So I'll be gone for close to a month."

"I see. So I suppose Huni-Senpai won't be home much, either?"

"No. He'll be around more than me."

"Oh."

Frustration was beginning to root in his stomach, as Mori continued to search for the words that had been so very clear to him, earlier.

"But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like it if we could spend more time together when I get back."

He looked down to Haruhi, hoping that between his indirect words and invitations that she would understand what he was trying to say.

"You know, Mori-Senpai. I only asked the Chairman to work ahead for that fall term, so all of my additional work is done. I think we can spend plenty of time together."

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Haruhi smiled upward as she met his gaze.

* * *

'Allo! I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I dig writing it... While I have a direction for this story, I've really just been enjoying letting it flow and such... It seems that I can write Kyoya in my sleep, and while I love him, Mori is the one I wish I had a wavelength with... My only real concern at this point is not letting these fine fictional people get out of character... Let me know if they do?


	4. Chapter 4

The multi-colored lights of the tree reflected off of their skin, covering everyone in a festive, holiday glow. It was Christmas Eve, and save for one Takashi Morinozuka, everyone was gathered at the Suoh's second mansion for an evening of Christmas cheer. Having invaded the foyer and living areas, Tamaki had made certain to have his way with the home. He wanted to bring a familial element of holiday warmth that he was sure not everyone who worked within the mansion had known.

"In France, the entire Christmas month is beautiful!" Tamaki gushed, "Everywhere you go, the towns and the cities are lit up. People are generous to one another, and children leave their shoes by the fireplace, where they are left gifts by Pere Noel…"

For once, Tamaki's zeal was not lost on his friends, as this idea of Christmas differed drastically from the sort they had grown up with. Even Kyoya, who was aware of his friend's traditions, had put away his pen in favor of listening to Tamaki entirely.

"There are carolers everywhere, too. My mother loves to sing, but winter time isn't very agreeable with her, so we mainly spent our time together, singing the hymns right at home. If we were all in France tonight, Christmas Eve, then we would go to a midnight Mass, then come home to _le reveillon_: an enormous late-night feast!"

Tamaki sighed. "It would be wonderful to have another Christmas in France. At the very least, I'd like to see both my parents and my grandmother all around a kotatsu…"

"Aw, it's okay, Tama-Chan! Give it time, and I'm sure both will happen someday."

With his persevering remark, Huni abandoned his tree decorating duties and rounded a corner.

"Look, Tama-Chan! I brought presents, so if you want, we can have le reveillon a little early."

Bounding across the room, Huni began handing white and red boxes to each of his friends; the contents being monogrammed cakes. Accompanying the desserts were small golden spoons, each with a familiar bunny etched onto it.

"Wow, Senpai," Hikaru reveled, "These are almost too pretty to eat!"

"But you have to! I made sure each of you got your favorite!"

Grabbing himself a box, Huni settled down next to Haruhi, who was readying to open her own. Lifting the lid, she found a small velvet pouch seated to the side of a rather delectable looking piece of strawberry cheesecake. Certain that no one else's treat came with such a thing, she was unsure whether or not to take the pouch out. She opted to open it quietly, instead.

Inside laid a silver necklace, adorned by a single dove. Alongside the necklace was a piece of paper.

_See you soon._  
_Takashi._

* * *

The singing came soft from beneath the woven grass roof, where no more than a dozen men, women and children sat in the candlelight, whispering their hymns.

Standing outside of the home was Takashi Morinozuka. Sighing deeply, he attempted to find the happy medium between moderate comfort and extreme vigilance. Hoping for an uneventful, peaceful night, he listened to the voices coming from inside. In the morning these people would leave behind the only place they had ever called home, replacing it with a new one; and Takashi would help lead them there.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he thought of his own loved ones while gripping onto a small golden spoon. He tried to imagine what sort of evening they were having, and hoped that they were wishing he could have been there.

Takashi glanced up at the sky.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Christmas! Funny, though, this is not intentionally a seasonal story. It just kind of went there for a while... Too bad I didn't feel like waiting another month to post this, but ah well. :) I hope you're still with me! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Glancing over the current seating arrangement, Tamaki became indignant.

"You know, I'm a big girl, Senpai. It's okay if I sit by myself."

"Something about this just isn't right! My poor, only daughter should not be made to leave her country while sitting on a plane all by herself!"

"Yeah, you're still not my father. Besides, I'm not sitting by myself on a plane. I'm lounging cross-legged on Kyoya-Senpai's private jet on my way back to the states. And I've somehow managed to take along with me four additional boys. You can hardly call that alone."

"Fine. All I'm saying is that you should clear those books away from the seat next to you just in case another person wanted that seat for themselves."

"I'll see what I can do. By the way, thanks again, Kyoya-Senpai."

He acknowledged her thanks with a short nod, "Not to worry, Haruhi. I can't imagine any of us were looking forward to a fifteen hour flight on an airplane filled with unlimited possibilities of annoyance. This way we need only worry about Tamaki."

The blonde plunked down in the seat next to him, expelling his most dramatic mock-sigh. "Your words pain me, mon amis..."

Peace settled in amongst them before long. There was a long flight ahead, and enough time to share seats and discussions with all.

* * *

Hikaru took a look around the dimmed cabin of the airplane. Having slept through the majority of the flight, it was no surprise to find the rest of the occupants were in one way or another subdued. His brother lay sleeping in the plush chair next to him, while Tamaki laid stretched beneath a blanket on his own. Seated together in a lounge area were Kyoya and Haruhi, who appeared to be engrossed in a movie. Hikaru gave a stretch before moving to join them.

Gently knocking into Haruhi, the redhead indicated for her to move over.

"What are you watching?"

"Paranormal Activity. It's American. It's a good thing English is so much easier to understand, because the dub for this was pretty bad."

"The American mindset toward the supernatural, however, is not as simple to grasp. I mean really, if a place is haunted, just leave it. It was there first, and these fools want to go after and analyze it?"

For Hikaru, knowing that the two had become unlikely horror movie buddies was more than amusing.

"I don't think it's the house that's dealing the haunting…"

The sudden revelation caused both Kyoya and Haruhi to throw him equally disenchanting stares before turning back toward the screen. Hikaru changed the subject in hopes of now lightening the mood.

"That's a nice necklace you've got there, Haruhi. I've never seen it before."

Running her fingers along the dove, she remembered that out of sensitivity she had kept the gift to herself. At the moment, however, it seemed somehow shameful to hide such a gesture.

"Mori-Senpai gave it to me."

"He did, huh? Wow."

"Personally," Kyoya interjected, "I think it was a long time coming. Perhaps not to you, Haruhi, but for some of us, Mori-Senpai's feelings toward you have been clear for quite some time."

_Quite some time… Exactly how long does that entail? If everyone could read past Mori's straight face, then just how obvious am I? Just how oblivious am I?!_

"And just so you know, Haruhi, you're pretty obvious, too."

_How does he do that?!_

"You're different around him, in a cute and subtle little way. As for Mori, his life is heavy with responsibility, but he carries it well. His loyalties are a big part of what define him, and when it comes to matters of instinct or heart, he seldom needs a second guess. I imagine if he decides to pursue you that he realizes you feel the same way, too."

Kyoya's statement succeeded in grabbing the attention of both his seatmates. Haruhi sat quiet for a moment, taking this new information in. Overwhelmed and unable to think of anything worthwhile to say, she simply nodded her head and offered a contemplative, "Hm," before returning her attention to the screen.

The three of them sat there together for the remainder of the flight, watching movie after movie. Hikaru's eyes barely left the screen, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He managed to snap out of it only after acknowledging the nearby whisper of Kyoya, who felt the need to speak across a sleeping Haruhi.

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Sure, Senpai. I'll be fine."

"You know, if Haruhi were to end up in a relationship, it would be unfair for her to think she had a reason to hide it."

"Yeah. I know."

"I hope you realize how much you mean to her. As much time as she spends with you, do you think she'd put up with your moods and your humor if she didn't care? It might be platonic, but Haruhi still loves and trusts you."

Hikaru tried to take solace in knowing that his friend was right, and that his point was being evidenced by Haruhi having gently laid her head on the boy's shoulder. He allowed a bittersweet smile.

"Thanks, Kyoya-Senpai."

"Of course."

"By the way, you're awfully chatty and full of wisdom tonight. Any reason for that?"

Kyoya waited a moment to respond, "Oh, I don't know. I suppose I'd just like to see everyone happy. Or as close to it as possible."

* * *

Holy dialogue... Hehe, this was not exactly what I planned on writing next, but I think I'll keep it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

She had been back in Boston for a week, partaking in school for several of those days. Mori and Huni had yet to return, though for the sake of normalcy, Haruhi saw no reason not to jump back into the essentials of her routine. And so with the arrival of Saturday afternoon, she grabbed her coat and headed for the library.

* * *

Having gotten into their apartment late in the night, Takashi allowed himself the unthinkable and decided to sleep in. It remained unannounced that he and Huni had made their arrival, and he began wondering, amongst other things, what to do with himself.

He had yet to visit with Haruhi, and weeks had passed since he had last spoken to her. The nature of his time out of the country left him without the use of a cell phone, though he wasn't sure he would have bothered using it in the first place.

While being gone from his family and friends for the holidays had been difficult, Takashi had no reservations about his time away, and would not feel sorry for the nature of his absence. It had been an honor, really; assisting a persecuted family in reaching a much safer, permanent place. To be used not only as a trusted guide, but as a protective resource against those who wished to cause harm. For now, though, he was happy to be home. At least, near people who reminded him of home.

"Haruhi…"

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Takashi prepared himself quickly. It was Saturday afternoon, and he had somewhere important to be.

* * *

Upon entering the library, Haruhi's location was not immediately clear. Not finding her seated at any of the tables, Takashi began walking the aisles. It wasn't long before he found her, curled up in a corner, flipping through the pages of a book. Quietly seating himself next to her, his sudden presence caused in her a startled jump and a smile.

"Mori-Senpai!"

"Takashi,' he gently reminded her.

"Takashi. How was your trip?"

Taking a moment to respond, he busied himself tracing circles on the top of Haruhi's hand.

"It was alright."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too."

It was quite some time before the two of them emerged from the corner. Alternating between light conversation and reading alongside one another, it was indeed an afternoon well spent.

It had taken Takashi a considerable amount of time to decide that he would act on the feelings he had for Haruhi. At first he had been concerned with not wanting to change the dynamic of the host club, and then wanting to allow the still-high-school-bound Haruhi time for herself. Ultimately, he had decided that each of those outcomes were for other people to decide, and he would be doing himself a disservice to not pursue the only thing his heart could truly want.

There was no uncertainty within him about how he viewed her, or how she made him feel. Haruhi noticed within people the intentions no one else could see, and her sense of justice may have been her sharpest characteristic of all. Takashi loved her for that.

He respected that she was a force to be reckoned with, but it did not escape him that she was still delicate and small. Within him was not so much a wanting to protect her, but the feeling that he was designed to protect her. Inside Haruhi was a quiet ferocity that would carry her far, and help her to do great things. As Takashi understood, however, in life there is no guarantee of safety in noble endeavors.

* * *

Having arrived in front of her apartment door, Haruhi and Takashi readied to say goodbye for the night. Regardless that it meant separating from her, Takashi relished in knowing that he was now –in his opinion—obligated to additional gentlemanly expectations.

Mentally, he tried to stop time. He did his best to keep from overthinking. Gazing downward, running his fingers through her hair, Takashi slowly leaned forward to give Haruhi his first kiss.

She smelled like fresh air and lavender. For a moment, she pulled away, if only to meet his gaze and softly smile. Leaning in for another kiss, she raised herself up on her toes. She placed a hand on his side, and as their mouths met Takashi could feel Haruhi tighten her grip. Closing his eyes, he drank her in as if he would willingly drown.

* * *

.

.

Hi there! How goes it? I hope you're still enjoying reading as this unfolds... I've got to disclaim, something, though... That line about him drinking her in until he drowns... I know I've read it, before. It's been at least ten years since I've read that book,_ The Loop_, by Nicholas Evans, but I know he has a very similar line in there. It just kind of sifted to the front of my mind while writing this, and I'll be darned if I'm going to let that good flow of words go to waste! Thus, I must include a disclaimer.

Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Haru-Chan!"

Huni had caught Haruhi out of the corner of his eye, and now gestured for her to join him in the bleachers. They took their seats and waited for the beginning of Boston College's first kendo tournament for the winter, and their favorite martial artist and team captain.

"Haruhi, you came!"

"Of course I did, Huni-Senpai! Unfortunately, though, I won't be able to stay. I have a lot of homework tonight, but I didn't want to completely skip supporting Takashi, so I came here, too."

Huni flashed her an approving smile before they both turned to face the gym floor, where the first match was about to begin.

The spectators quieted as the two kendoka moved to the court. Blocking shots and waiting for his opponent's subtle moments of vulnerability, Takashi proved to be swift and conservative in his moves. Eyeing his competitor carefully, he did not hesitate to strike when the moment was right. It was not long before Takashi had secured the match by taking the first two points. He bowed to the other man and took leave of the court, heading straight toward the two people it pleased him to see the most.

Once reaching them, he immediately wrapped one arm around Haruhi.

"Takashi! That looked like a record for fewest number of strikes to win!"

"Hn."

Haruhi always enjoy listening to the martial arts exchange between the two cousins. Hearing the enthusiasm in Huni's voice was nearly as exciting as viewing the taller man's demonstration of the skill it had taken him a lifetime to commit to and learn. To refer to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka's devotion to martial arts as a lifestyle, was to still somehow sell its significance short.

Taking in the entire picture, Haruhi looked Takashi up and down. It was only then she was able to notice the substantial bruise peering out from the v-neck of his kendogi. No longer fresh, what had once been a deep and purpled mark had now faded into various shades of blue, yellow and green. With a gentle hand she folded the fabric down.

"Takashi. What happened here?"

Caught by surprise, he had never intended for her to see the bruise. His lack of an answer caused her to ask more questions.

"Is this a kendo thing?"

"Kind of."

He moved to cover himself up before pulling her in close.

"I need to go back over to the rest of the team."

"Alright then. I'm sorry to tell you that I can't stay. But I'm really happy that I got to see you spar."

"Me, too."

Haruhi wore a troubled look as she watched him walk away. Suddenly there was a gentle tug at her hand.

"Don't worry, Haru-Chan. Takashi is okay."

Knowing she could trust her friend's words, she forced a smile and tried to shove her concern aside.

"If you say so, Senpai. Despite your love of confections, you're not really one to sugar-coat your words, so I'll just have to believe in what you say."

With one last look in Takashi's direction, she gathered her things to leave.

* * *

A few hours later, Haruhi sat slumped in her chair. Using every bit of mental energy available, she had blown through her homework, with all surplus headspace now filling up with worry. She had seen a kendo bruise or two in the past. What now lay on Takashi's chest was drastically different from what Haruhi had seen before.

It wasn't hard to believe that such a bruise in kendo was possible. No, it was more a question of what kind of professional martial artist would choose to leave such an excessive mark on his opponent. It just didn't make any sense.

Glancing at the clock, she was certain he would now be back at home. With a deep breath, Haruhi stood up and made her way toward the door.

Feeling far too restless, she opted away from the elevator, and trekked down to the floor below, where she eventually came to stand in front of his apartment.

Takashi answered within seconds of her knocking, leading Haruhi to believe that she had been somewhat expected.

"Haruhi. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, but there's something on my mind."

Knowing that she would definitely require a thorough answer, he moved aside that she may walk through the door.

Standing as straight as possible, Haruhi bluntly asked while looking him in the eye, "Where did you get that bruise?"

"Laos."

"Laos?"

"Yeah."

Though she had asked him where the bruise had originated, she wasn't anticipating him to answer quite so literal.

"When were you in Laos?"

"Over winter break."

The two of them settled next to each other on the couch. Haruhi quickly tried to analyze any number of reasons Takashi could have for visiting, and getting hurt in, Laos.

_Either he or Huni would have told me if there were any tournaments, wouldn't they? I thought his entire ancestry was purely Japanese… What business could he possibly have in Laos?_

"I was there to help a family get out."

"Out of where?"

"The entire country. Japan has an agreement to take in a certain number of persecuted families or individuals from different countries each year. I was there helping to protect a family who was being forced by their local government to renounce their personal beliefs and to take part in a majority religion, instead."

_He did what?_

"And the bruise?"

"It came courtesy of a disgruntled protestor on the way to the Embassy. No big deal."

_No big deal?!_

The look on Haruhi's face said it all. In that moment, Takashi was hit by a fresh wave of guilt. Considering his brief explanation and the severity of the bruise, how could she have known what sort of situation he had been put into? Taking a deep breath, he picked up her hand, and decided to explain further.

"I'm sorry to have worried and confused you." He laughed a little, "I don't have some sort of secret life. I've never taken a trip like this before."

"So why did you do it now?"

"My parents arranged it as a mission trip. They knew of these people who needed help, and I wanted to go."

Unable to erase the image of his bruise, Haruhi implored about it yet again. "And what exactly did you mean when you mentioned a 'disgruntled protestor'?"

He shrugged. "Nothing more than a scoundrel with a baseball bat. It's my own fault. I was supposed to take notice of the family's surroundings, as well as my own. If I can't do that much then perhaps I shouldn't have even been there… I'll make certain to be at my best next time."

"Next time…"

"Yeah."

"When is that?"

"I don't know. This first trip more or less wasn't planned. They just needed someone to go. I'd like to do something similar, though. In the future, sometime."

"Ah." Haruhi wore an uncertain expression at the notion of Takashi heading back to such a place.

"It's not always dangerous," he reassured her, "Although it would be naïve to assume everything to go according to plan. Don't worry. I wouldn't go without employing all possible precautions."

"Yes, you would."

His eyebrows raised at her confident and knowing response.

"For whatever reason," she explained, "this sort of thing apparently means a lot to you. And if someone were in trouble, that's where you would be."

She sat across from him, her unblinking stare appearing very matter-of-fact. It was then that Takashi scooped Haruhi up and deposited her into his lap.

"You're half-right. I suppose the idea of 'all possible precautions' would vary from situation to situation."

"Yeah."

He hugged her close.

"Even so. It's a problem bigger than I am, and while I want to help, I will always address the needs and wants of the people in my own world, first…"

"I see."

Haruhi nuzzled down into him, taking in his warmth. She was relieved that he had provided her with such an elaborate explanation. Still, it was lost on her as to why he seemingly held a torch for these people facing religious persecution. Unfair and tragic thought it may be, the entire concept seemed completely foreign to their world. While custom and tradition were big in Japan, the country was more or less a secular institution.

"Takashi? What is the national religion in Laos?"

"There isn't one, but it's mainly Buddhist, and a handful of tribal faiths. Animism. Christians account for about one percent of the population."

"I see. What is the faith practice of that family?"

"Christian."

"And now they're going to live in Japan? There aren't many Christians there, either."

"No. But at least no one will be trying to imprison their father and sons for refusing to adhere to someone else's beliefs."

"Mm. Indeed. Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been a Christian?"

Smiling, he was thankful to not have had to spell it out for her. For all of the dependency and discipline that he put into his faith, it was far more important to him to live it than to tell it.

"I was baptized soon after I was born."

"I see. I'm genuinely surprised to have never known this about you."

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Save for details, at this point, there was little of importance he had left to properly tell her. Takashi decided simply to go for broke.

"Yeah. I'm in love with you."

* * *

.

.

Thanks for reading! Note: Yep, I'm going a bit religious with this one! I'd like to note, however, that this story is in no way an attempt at evangelization. As far as head canon, this has always kind of been the makeup of my Takashi, and then this story just began to develop. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyoya-Senpai, I don't think Boardwalk can handle anymore hotels."

"They're not all hotels, Haruhi. This one is a bank with incredibly high interest fees, and that one is a hospital with very expensive medical supplies. Regardless the makeup of these little plastic buildings, you're still about to file for bankruptcy."

"I don't even think that's legal."

"Probably not. Now pay up."

It was little wonder she was the first to go. Examining the game, Kyoya was flourishing on one side, while Tamaki had evenly distributed several properties across the rest of the board. She shook her head and sighed. She should have known better than to play Monopoly with the sons of billionaires.

Taking leave of their game, Haruhi had decided to leave early for the library. Spring had arrived in Boston, and with it came a slow melt of the snow and the budding of trees. It was hard to believe that they had only a few months left in America, and she was choosing to relish it all.

Her mind ran through the various events that had played out since her return to school from the holiday break. Though it was all-in-all a typical time, beginning a relationship with her quiet friend Takashi had somehow caused the world to gleam just a bit differently.

She delighted how within him, things were not always as they seemed. Beneath his generally subdued nature was an athlete and a warrior resting a strong and lithe body. Behind his closed lips was a sharpened, constantly-assessing mind. What could be mistaken for a cool exterior, was in actuality the composure of an observant and compassionate advocate.

Once reaching the library, Haruhi set about locating a particular topic. Thinking back to a recent conversation with Tamaki, she had only one intrigue on her mind.

_"Your necklace, Haruhi! That dove looks exactly like one from a basilica in Assisi."_

_"Assisi… Italy?"_

_"That's the one! The Basilica of St. Francis of Assisi. They tell a story of Francis coming across a young boy selling doves in the marketplace. The monk implores the boy to give him the doves, afraid of whatever cruel fate another man might bestow on them. The boy gives the doves to him, and Francis builds nests for each of them at his monastery, where the now free birds choose to stay."_

_"Well that's a heartwarming story."_

_"It is. St. Francis is the patron saint of animals."_

Finding a biography on the man she'd been looking for, Haruhi settled at a table and began reading. It was a decent read about an overall interesting man. She stopped and smiled when her eyes landed on a quote reading, "Preach the Gospel at all times and when necessary use words."

It sounded somewhat like someone she knew.

The daytime sky had dimmed as Takashi and Haruhi walked home from the library. Their clouds of breath mingled together in the cold spring air, and both were thankful as they came to be enveloped by their apartment building's warmth. Neither one was looking for an end to the evening, and the two eventually found themselves lounging on Haruhi's sofa, his fingers gently tousling her hair.

Throughout the afternoon she couldn't help but occasionally think of some of the correlations between her boyfriend and Francis of Assisi.

"Takashi, you're not ever going to enter a monastery, are you?"

The raised eyebrow he threw at her was entirely full of mirth.

"No." His expression soon changed to one of question.

"Tamaki pointed out that the dove on my necklace is similar to one that represents St. Francis, who, as it turns out, has a few traits in common with you. And then my mind got to analyzing and wondering."

"Monks are honorable, but I would never commit to being one. They take vows of celibacy."

"I see…"

"Funny you should find so much in common between me and Francis of Assisi. From what I've read, he was also a rather loud man."

"Yeah, I read that part, too."

"I got you a dove because you remind me of one. They represent all things pure and peaceful. It suits you."

Such a notion caused her to both blush and smile. It was barely another moment before he moved in for a kiss. Takashi gave her a small bite, pulling at the warm and delicious flesh of her bottom lip. Responding eagerly to his touch, Haruhi brought her hands to rest at his sides. Grabbing at the tails of his shirt, she held on to the fabric as much out of fervent want as to hide the fact that she was shaking. Before long she had sank into the couch, Takashi working to hold his body away from hers.

She tasted amazing. Drawing his mouth away from hers, he began trailing his kiss toward the warmth of her neck. Perfumed in nothing with the semblance of anything purchased, Takashi loved knowing that this beautiful and teasing scent was all her own. He could feel her small hands tugging at the base of his shirt, and he found himself silently begging for her to explore further.

Breathing heavily, his movements perfectly in time with hers, Takashi let go of a regretful sigh, and moved to release her. Pulling her upward from where she lay on the couch, he put an arm around Haruhi and buried his face in her hair.

"Time for me to go."

As understanding as she could be, Haruhi suddenly felt deflated and gave her own disappointed sigh.

"I suppose."

Not letting go of her, the two of them walked toward the front door. Haruhi had never really considered just how far she was physically willing to venture. Then, before Takashi, she had never really considered intimate relationships, at all. She was thankful to be embraced by someone who apparently had. At the moment she felt herself too young to consider forever, but she still felt old enough to understand how she felt right now.

Wrapping her arms around Takashi's neck, she pulled him closer, and with a quiet whisper into his ear told him for the first time, "I love you."

* * *

Hello! I hope you've found the story enjoyable thus far. It looks as though they'll be leaving Boston, soon, so we'll see where things go from here! I don't know what exactly I'm doing, and while I don't start something without the intention of finishing it, I don't know that I'll be updating as quickly as I have been, if I want to keep up with substance. But often enough, I'm sure. :) I was beginning to get tired of looking at all those lines in previous chapters, so perhaps I've got some clean-up to do, too...

Thanks for reading, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! And if you're not American, having a rockin' November 22! And if you're British... _Pffft! _Sorry. I seriously have no ill will toward the British, in fact I think their culture is fantastic. It's just... Thanksgiving, ya know? :)


	9. Chapter 9

There was a soft thud as something ran into the wall. They watched fascinated as a small white creature ran past them, soon followed by a brown blur, therein taking the battle to another room.

"I've got my money on Piyo," decided Kaoru.

"No way. Choji is faster."

"Maybe, but Piyo's got the talons."

Hikaru shrugged. "Meh. If only he knew how to use them."

Standing in the doorway of the now empty apartment, Hikaru and Kaoru soon found themselves nudged aside as Haruhi entered the bare room.

"You guys, I don't think this is what Takashi meant when he asked you to watch his animals for a while."

Both twins gave her a shrug. "We didn't start it."

"Yeah. In fact, we tried to end it, except that that little tanuki happens to be very fast…"

Finally they asked together, "Besides, who are we to interfere with nature?"

Haruhi walked past them, to crouch in the doorway leading to where the two animals now stationed themselves across from one another. She only needed to wait another moment before Choji came trotting over to her. Cradling the animal, she brought him back out to the main living area.

The twins both eyed her, seemingly impressed.

"Nice work, Haruhi!"

"Then again, you do have the distinct advantage of smelling like their adoptive dad…"

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Not to mention, you do resemble Choji's own kind…"

"Ha ha." She didn't even bother to look up, instead enjoying the new look of calm and contentment on the animal's face. "Are you ready to go?"

Silence fell over the three of them as they all glanced around the now-empty apartment. Between the seven of them, they had turned five living spaces into pieces of each other and home. Now, as they prepared for their return to Japan, all but one of those apartments stood empty. Though he would return with them for part of the summer, Kyoya had decided to stay in America for college.

Haruhi stood up while the twins gathered the chicken. With one last look, they took a final pass through the door.

.

A large smile crossed her face as Haruhi walked back through her family's front door. Twirling around to find her father setting luggage aside, she threw her arms around him. It felt good to be home.

Ranka patted his daughter on the head before returning her embrace. "What's this? Usually I'm the one who has trouble letting go of you!"

"I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you, too. But tell me, how badly are you going to miss having all of that independence?"

Putting some thought into it, Haruhi sat down on a familiar spot on her floor. "It was a wonderful time being there, but I think I had the independence before I ever left the country... But I'm glad to be back home. It's strange, though, to think that I spent slightly more time abroad than I did at my first year at Ouran Academy. Yet getting ready for another year at Ouran still feels like I never left at all."

"Speaking of which, now that your secret is out, do you plan on dressing male or female?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, although I suppose it would be best to dress as a female." She laughed, "It should keep things interesting while being a host!"

The two of them spent hours talking. There was little in the way of household maintenance for Haruhi to tend to, as her father had done his best to keep up with Haruhi's cleaning standards within the home. It was one of the ways he maintained her presence during her yearlong absence. The only new addition to the home was a bulletin board featuring photos and keepsakes from Haruhi's time in the States. Full of candid as well as planned photos, there were also pamphlets from museums and other places they had visited. The board even featured a menu from the host club's most frequented restaurant. The collage of memories existed much to Haruhi's amazement, for while she had indeed sent pictures and mementos home, the bulk of the pieces had not come from her.

_I guess Kyoya has now officially issued photos of me to everyone… I'll have to remember to thank him for this, later._

As much as she had missed her father, even Haruhi was surprised at how much she opened up to him amid her homecoming. It was not that she ever had anything to hide from him. While there was a clear understanding of feelings between the two of them, Haruhi preferred to keep her fears and hardships to herself. In her opinion, her father already had too much else to worry about. Considering as much, she took a deep breath before losing the nerve to inform her father of an invite Takashi had recently presented her.

"Vietnam? What an interesting place to bring the young woman in your life…"

"I'd like to go, Dad. It's only for two weeks. It would be good practice for me."

"Practice? For what?"

"If I'm going to be a lawyer for people who are impoverished or suffering, don't you think it would be good for me to witness it firsthand? To help, and try to do something good for them? You don't have to worry, Dad."

He let out a stressed laugh. "Yes, Haruhi, I do have to worry. That's what fathers do. And before you remind me that Takashi and his family are martial arts champs, did you stop to think about how his immaculate training will stand up against guns? Or bombs?"

Empathetic as she was, Haruhi had expected her father to refute with questions like this, and came to the conversation prepared. "It's a peaceful area that they're visiting. It's more about distributing aid than anything else. It's poverty-stricken and repressed, but not what I would call violent, either."

Not being used to waiting on an answer from her father, it was one of the few times in her life Haruhi truly understood what the average teenager must feel like. She was not especially fond of it.

Ranka, on the other hand, had at this point spent nearly half of his life worrying as a parent. His daughter was extraordinary and responsible, and truth be told, when it came to Takashi Morninozuka, he had all the trust in the world. Sending his only daughter—his only family—out into a potentially dangerous place, however, was a difficult pill to swallow. Trust and responsibility would mean nothing if they were to cross paths with someone harboring less than honorable intentions.

He tried to imagine what Kotoko would do. It wasn't difficult to imagine the encouragement she would be brandishing onto their daughter. Haruhi's mother had exuded confidence and fearlessness. In Kotoko's mind, it mattered not whether a person stood at the very bottom, or the top of their world. Anyone bold enough to be a part of existence was in some aspect in harm's way. To dwell on the things that could go wrong was to detract from the possibility of putting other things right.

Ranka sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Haruhi. You really are your mother's daughter."

Understanding her father's acceptance, Haruhi was thrilled and relieved to put the conversation behind her. The two of them discussed further her impending status as a third year at Ouran, with Ranka drawing up an amusing pros and cons list to Haruhi beginning her school year as a girl. She was more than satisfied to end the day with laughter, before retreating to her old bed.

.

Haruhi lay in bed, her attention directed toward the stars outside the window. While uncertain as to the majority of her own beliefs, she was thrilled to be accompanying Takashi on a task that seemingly exemplified his own. Then, she wanted to engage in unique situations, and take the chance to do something good for other people. One needn't adhere to any certain faith to do that.

Concerning the makeup of her own beliefs, Haruhi wasn't completely sure of what they were. For as long as her mother hadn't been alive, she had always wanted to believe in Heaven. Seeing her mother again depended on it.

Analyzing the situation further, it was not lost on Haruhi that after countless years of developing human intelligence, even the most brilliant of people still had not figured everything out. It was not too much of a stretch for her to believe that some higher power was indeed directing everything in existence.

She had also noticed over time how people had a tendency to go out of their way to shield other people from understanding them, or from realizing the entirety of their personal feelings and logic. It would not be a surprise to Haruhi, then, to find out that there was a God whose ultimate plan remained universally veiled.

Whether or not there truly was a God, Haruhi did not know. Even while admitting that Takashi's God and Savior might exist, her own quiet and apprehensive truth remained that she had never been able to pray to Him, either way.

.

Laying on the damp grass of his family's sprawling estate, Takashi took in the scent of a nearby rose garden. It had been over a year since he'd enjoyed the opportunity to simply wander the familiar paths on a warm summer night. He found himself wanting to bring Haruhi here.

Their year in America had expired entirely too fast. He had enjoyed knowing that at all times, Haruhi was a mere walk away. As glad as he was to be home, Takashi would miss that one unintended luxury. He contented himself in knowing there was much to be shared in the summer months that lie ahead.

* * *

'Allo! I hope you're still reading! It took me a while to write this chapter... As I've said before, I'm not looking to make this story a preaching thing, but I also want to keep with where the story is going. Does that make sense? I'm just trying to stay canon and not be trite. :) Thanks again for reading, and I hope you're well!


	10. Chapter 10

Heat waves emanated off the concrete as their small airplane gradually descended toward the ground. Haruhi found herself slightly surprised to have not landed on some kind of basic dirt landing strip somewhere near the jungle. Instead, they had arrived in the bustling, tourist-centric city of Da Lat.

Midway through their summer vacation, a mere few weeks after returning home to Japan, Haruhi was joining members of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families on what was essentially a mission trip to Vietnam. They had filled their small plane with the sort of provisions that even she had come to take for granted. Boxes loaded with vitamins, toothbrushes, and first aid kits would be given to villagers who struggled simply to attain basic items that every person needed. They had brought enough clothing to ensure that for a while, thread-bare tops and bottoms would be a thing of the past.

It wasn't long before the plane had taxied toward a more private location on the runway, where they were greeted by men of a professional nature.

Takashi gave her a smile before asking Haruhi to wait for him on the plane. He then followed his father, as well as Huni and his own father, off of the plane where they were received by the men on the ground.

Watching them through the window, Haruhi had not expected it when another body sat in the vacant seat next to hers. She turned to acknowledge Morinozuka Sora, the matriarch of Takashi's family. Tall and lean, with a mane of black hair, she was a laid back woman who carried herself with elegance. The notion of meeting Takashi's mother had at one time intimidated her, but once introduced, it was clear to Haruhi where the makeup of Takashi's personality had come from. Sora was a woman who could easily put people at ease.

"It's just a formality." Sora nodded toward the men. "He's a business associate of Akira's who is helping us. They're greeting one another properly to keep the appearance that this is nothing more than an extended visit between partners. A glorified business meeting."

Haruhi nodded, though she could not quite see why such a façade was necessary.

"Vietnam is a communist country. The government boasts that there is religious freedom, but throughout the country, only registered churches, temples or shrines are permitted for worship. Not many are granted approval, and the ones who are must put up with government monitoring. Religious books are in short supply, mainly because most of them are illegal."

Before Haruhi could respond, the two women received a motion to join the rest of their party outside. Sora found herself somewhat pleased to see a look of frustration across Haruhi's face. Her son had told her of this girl's sense of justice. How she did not hesitate to call out men of stature who failed to recognize the achievements of their sons. It was clear to his mother what Takashi could see in this young woman.

Leaving the plane, Haruhi found herself greeting a Vietnamese man close to Akira in age, as well as a man who couldn't be any older than his early twenties. With a silent smile, she offered them a deep bow to show her respect.

Speaking in Japanese, the older man greeted Sora, taking her extended hand and giving her a bow. He then turned to Haruhi and smiled, introducing himself as Pham Trung, and the younger man as his son, Pham Tuan. The CEO of a well-established Vietnamese bank, and long-time business partner of the Morinozuka family, Pham Trung remained an inconspicuous ally for an underground church movement looking to bring a governmentally unhindered message of faith to his country's people. For men like Trung and Akira, to share their minority faith with other prominent Asian families was a rare and important thing. Their connections allowed them to bring hope and relief to their longsuffering countrymen with safety and discretion.

Trung motioned his guests toward the terminal, "Please, let's continue on to our home for the night. Tomorrow there will be plenty of work for us all to do."

.

It had been an evening filled with conversation and laughter amongst friends. Extending their guests the courtesy of speaking mostly in Japanese, everyone attempted to speak one another's language, while Haruhi, Takashi, and Huni impressed their hosts with their fluency in English.

Trung clapped, delighted. "Fantastic! Speaking English will prove to be a very useful skill while you are here. My family and I are obviously able to interpret for you with the villagers, but there will also be some who understand English from working with other missionary teachers. Very helpful, indeed."

It came as a surprise when Tuan, who proved to be quieter than Takashi, invited him on a private tour of their home. While not entirely interested, but unwilling to be rude, Takashi excused himself from the rest of the company and obliged.

Huni's spirited demeanor seemed to wane as the two young men left, which Haruhi had dutifully noticed.

She gave him a gentle nudge of her shoulder. "What's the matter Senpai? I'm still here!"

He gave her an unlit smile. "I know, Haru-Chan. Maybe we should go for a walk, too!"

Without further delay Huni turned and addressed their host. "Trung-Sama, I'd like to thank you for opening your home up to us, and for your family's generosity. May I take Haruhi to visit your gardens?"

"Certainly, Mitsukuni! Please, enjoy yourselves."

Standing up, the two of them bowed in appreciation before taking their leave.

.

They walked in peace throughout the labyrinthine garden. Despite the oncoming darkness, it was impossible to escape the lushness of their environment. Beautiful bursts of floral color were nearly trumped by waterfalls of green foliage.

Haruhi almost hated speaking, seeing how Huni was now enjoying his surroundings.

"Huni-Senpai, what had you so down, earlier?"

He turned to look at her, his serenity replaced by a more serious face. "I'm not so sure about Tuan-Kun, that's all."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I have no real reason. It's just a feeling. Takashi and I have known him since we were little, but Tuan is not like his father. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it seems that inside of his quiet, there isn't very much peace."

"I see…"

"That, and Takashi has been to this house several times before. He doesn't need a tour."

Sensing that the conversation was upsetting Huni, she decided to change the subject. "So, Senpai, were you baptized as a child, too?"

Haruhi was thankful to see in him a positive change.

"Mmhmm! Didn't Takashi tell you?"

"Not really. I don't know that much about religion except that for many people it's a private thing, so I mainly keep my questions to myself."

"I see. Well, I suppose it is a private thing. But for us, it's also not a secret. And I know if you asked him, Taka would be happy to tell you pretty much anything. When our families married into one another a few generations ago, it was Takashi's great-great-uncle who asked for my great-great-aunt's hand in marriage. He had been away from Japan establishing another dojo, and when he came back he had converted to Christianity. Not long after, our families blended and gradually came to share a faith. That was a few generations ago, so some people in our families take their faith lives more seriously than others. Just like anywhere else, really."

"Interesting. What about the rest of the host club? Do they know?"

"Uh huh! Tama-Chan's mother raised him Catholic in France, so he just kind of knew. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan have known for a while, mainly because they've visited my house and recognized some of the religious art, but they've never wanted to talk about it much beyond that. Kyo-Chan says he's an atheist, but more than once he's asked Takashi and me about the logic and history behind Christianity."

_Hm. Where was I during all this… _

"Hm."

Looking at each other, they began to laugh. Before long they had come upon the walkway leading back toward the mansion. It had been a long day, with the next promising to be an even longer one. Haruhi was looking forward to retiring for the day, but not before thanking Takashi for bringing her on the trip and telling him goodnight.

"Haru-Chan?"

"Yes, Huni-Senpai?"

"How come you never call me Mitsukuni?"

The question caught her by surprise. "Really? I don't know. Probably just out of respectful habit, I guess. But also just because you're sweet, Huni, to me."

"That's okay! I wouldn't mind it if you called me Mitsukuni. I think we'll end up proper family one day, anyway. You can call me whatever makes you happy, Haru-Chan, but no more senpai, okay?"

Having reached the front door, Haruhi was running short on things to say. "Sure, Huni. Mitsukuni…"

_Well that just sounds weird… And back there, did he say what I think I heard him say?_

With another short and playful laugh, Mitsukuni opened the door and ran inside.

.

Takashi opened the door to his guest room and stepped inside. It was the first opportunity he'd had to be alone the entire day, and he welcomed it immeasurably. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and relayed recent events.

It had been an interesting treat to see his parents interacting with Haruhi for what was only the second time ever. Though she had not dropped the formalities, Haruhi remained thoroughly engaged in anything his mother or father had to say, and in a way, it seemed as though she had set the pace. She even did well with Mitsukuni's father, who while kind, was a rather rigid man.

After joining with their hosts, however, Takashi felt himself becoming defensive. Frustrated that he would subconsciously adopt such a notion, he was determined not to allow any such feelings to detract from the trip. While his father remained as pleasant as ever, Tuan seemed to become increasingly strained each time their families would share a visit. Each time he spoke, his words were terse in some subtle way. He had not always been quiet by nature, and Takashi had found it strange during the tour of the mansion, that seemingly nothing about the home had changed.

_"I'm so glad, Takashi, that you were all able to join us for this trip. These villagers should be thankful for generous families like ours."_

_"We're their brothers, not their benefactors."_

_"Indeed, you are right. I misspoke."_

A sudden knock at the door ripped Takashi away from his mind. Right away he knew the gentle rapping belonged to Haruhi, and he couldn't help but smile when opening the door.

"Hi, Takashi."

"Hey."

"I just came to tell you how much it means to me to be here with your family; with you. Thank you."

Instinct demanded he throw Haruhi over his shoulder and bring her into the room, while his mind insisted he lean affectionately toward her without leaving the doorway. He opted for the latter.

"You're welcome. And thank _you_."

Not needing for him to elaborate, she wished him a goodnight, and made her way toward her own room.

In an effort to preserve the scent of her in the air, Takashi closed the door slowly before climbing into bed.

* * *

Greetings and Salutations... I hope you're still with me on this! I really appreciate that you've been reading, and hope you'll drop some verbiage in the comments! You know... Since you're already here... :D


	11. Chapter 11

The brush became greener and the air a bit thicker, as they neared the end of their hours-long excursion to a remote village. Sitting between Takashi and Tuan in the back of a Jeep, Haruhi kept herself amused while watching the shortest member of their team drive.

"I'd have to imagine that to anyone who didn't know better, seeing Mitsukuni behind the wheel would be kind of like one of those people who like to give the illusion that their dog can drive."

Seeing her point, Takashi laughed, but was more concentrated on Haruhi's wording. "Mitsukuni, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm trying it out."

He nodded. "Hn."

Takashi had learned over the course of their drive that his cousin and Haruhi had gone for their own walk during the past evening, and found himself more curious than ever as to what they had spoken about. He simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Pointing to a fork in the road ahead, Tuan directed Mitsukuni to the right. "We should be arriving any minute now. This is a very kind village, I think you'll like the people here. Plenty of them should be able to speak to you in some English, but feel free to stay close to my father or me if they only speak Vietnamese."

Although Tuan addressed the entirety of their group, he kept his eyes trained on Haruhi. Acknowledging his host, Takashi nodded his comprehension while lacing his fingers through Haruhi's beltloops.

.

Before long, their time in the village was drawing near its end. Having divided her days between cooking and cleaning, engaging in local habits and culture, and finding various tasks needing additional hands to fulfill, Haruhi found herself in the middle of the happiest form of exhaustion she could have ever imagined. Every day had presented something new. She had thatched roofs, removed stones from fields, and collected water for elderly villagers. Young children taught her local games and begged to braid her hair.

Day after day, Haruhi had lost herself working alongside peasants and nobility, who in the evenings gathered together to share in the pages of their recently acquired Bibles. Sora, realizing Haruhi would not have one of her own, had set aside for her a Bible when distributing the books at the beginning of their stay. It was different from the donated texts only in that it was printed in Japanese and had been inscribed with Haruhi's name.

When approaching Sora to give her thanks, the woman's reply had simply been, "I don't mind if you do not open it, but just remember to be thankful you will never have to hide what other people spend their entire lives looking for."

.

Standing on the tarmac, Akira and Trung clasped hands and gave one another a final bow.

"I cannot thank you enough for joining us these past few weeks. Bringing in such vital supplies from out of the country was a tremendous help. As was your willingness to be hands-on and accompanying us."

Akira gave a nod and a barely-there smile, "Of course. You know my family will always be there to help provide for such a need. Truth be told, it was not so much bringing provision, as it was simply being among people that I found to be gratifying."

While Akira promised to also bring along his younger son if another such trip were to occur, Trung was left apologizing for the sudden absence of his own son. He assured his guests that Tuan wished them the best, and as they boarded their plane, bade them farewell.

* * *

Thanks for reading! While I thought this chapter would end up longer like the others, apparently it's more of a transition... Ah well. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Comments are awesome, but perhaps I'll also say that critiques don't scare me, either. ;) Have a lovely day!


	12. Chapter 12

Her breath came out in a rush as she swung open the doors to Music Room 3.

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

"That's okay, Haruhi. Next time we'll just say we're starting the meeting a half hour early. Then maybe you'll show up on time."

Somehow, the fact that Kyoya addressed her from a computer screen did nothing to lessen the upbeat sarcasm in his voice.

"That's fine, Senpai. It doesn't mean I'll be cutting out of my university classes any sooner to get here, though."

Taking a seat between Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi picked up one of the file folders Kyoya had supplied them with. Inside there lay a profile, statistic sheet, and a photograph for two of the newest recruits into the host club.

"What do you think, Haruhi?"

Sifting through the information, she found herself on the cusp of indifference.

"Either one would be fine, really. Akihiko draws in more clients, but Shiguru is pretty good at delegating and management."

Hikaru threw another photo into the mix before interjecting. "What we really need is someone who can keep the reins on Shiro if he decides to join the club next spring."

Kaoru nodded. "Oh, he definitely will. He likes the attention too much not to. That kid likes to think he's a mini-badass, but he really knows how to properly treat the ladies."

"Indeed. Shiguru it is, then?"

Receiving no argument otherwise, Kyoya declared that the next Host Club president had officially been decided. He had called their meeting from 30,000 feet while flying home from college for the holiday break. Despite having stayed in America for school, Kyoya had never retired as the shadow king of the host club. With only the twins and Haruhi being left, he'd made the three of them co-presidents during their last year, and the four of them sought to streamline the club's traditions and standards before the last of the original host club would need to depart.

Though the host club was indeed tinged with the beginning of Kyoya's real introduction to happiness, he also considered its legacy a memorable venture that his brothers had never bothered to claim.

As the four of them closed out their meeting, they said their goodbyes, and planned their next meeting for Chrismas Eve, at Suoh Mansion Number Two.

.

They had settled beneath the kotatsu only after decorating the mansion in its entirety.

Enveloped by classic host club loudness, and a familiar seasonal grandeur, Haruhi was pleased to see that despite leading separate lives, the familial makeup of their group remained the same. Doing his best to balance melding his family, learning the business side of Suoh living, and Ouran University, it came as no surprise to anyone that Tamaki still exuberantly set the mood during their gatherings.

"I hear that my only daughter has been bringing in the most customers at the club! Bravo, Haruhi!"

"Thanks, Senpai. Still not your daughter. I wouldn't say I'm bringing in so many new clients, though. They're more or less the same girls I hosted during my first year, who I've been maintaining. My dad sure is pleased at the notion of me now having girlfriends, though…"

"Uh huh." Noted the twins, "And what about the subtle influx of male clients, hm? What do you think about that, Mori-Senpai?"

"Hn."

"I don't think Takashi really cares. Haru-Chan can take care of herself, and if anyone ever tried to overextend themselves, Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan would step in, wouldn't you?"

"No worries, Senpai! If things get out of hand, we'll just play the 'Which One is Hikaru's Fist?' game!"

They spent the rest of the evening catching up, laughing, and planning. Relaying the past few years' holiday events, Haruhi felt secured and not saddened, that before long their busy schedules would once again take them away. Be it time or distance, when it really mattered, none of them were ever really out of reach. Recalling Takashi's absence the year before, she fingered the dove around her neck, and leaned into him, happily.

.

Nearing the end of their winter break, she was looking to move as far ahead of her already-brimming schedule as possible. Unloading the textbooks from her backpack, Haruhi decided not to wait on Takashi, and began studying. Unwilling to mess with a good thing, Saturday afternoons in the library had made the transition from Boston to Ouran University.

Before long, she had been joined by Takashi, whose presence had been made known through an unusual bout of coughing. Taking a seat next to her, he gave Haruhi a weak smile and reached for his books.

"Takashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever known you to be sick."

"Hn."

He gave her a shrug before returning to his textbook.

Intending to keep an eye on him throughout the afternoon, Haruhi had seen enough after a mere ten minutes of studying. Barely able to keep his cough under control, Takashi had become pale and sweaty.

"Hey, at least let me take you back to your apartment."

She had already started to gather their things when he gave an approving nod.

By the time they had made it outside, Haruhi had become a makeshift crutch under his weight, while Takashi continued coughing. She could feel the sick feeling of her heart in her throat as he began violently spitting up blood.

Kneeling on the cold ground, Takashi spattered the new snow in red, while Haruhi called for help.

* * *

.

.

o.0 Please don't be mad at me? But if you are, comments/critiques welcome! I thank you kindly for partaking in this story with me. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Not since her days as a small child had Haruhi experienced such helplessness. While it had taken little time for an ambulance to arrive, being unable to explain the cause of Takashi's pain was a situation she had difficulty reconciling with. For a short time, Haruhi allowed her emotions to defy logic as her heart took responsibility for what had happened.

The effort to stabilize him had been harrowing. Despite his labored breathing and aggressive coughing, Takashi had indicated to the EMTs that he would go nowhere without Haruhi. She sat motionless in the ambulance as it became necessary to intubate Takashi in order to control his breathing.

Hours had passed before doctors came to inform Haruhi and his family that what Takashi had experienced was the effects of oleander poisoning.

"He'll make a full recovery, but we should be thankful that Takashi is even alive. The amount of oleander in his system could easily have caused his heart to stop beating . We were able to flush the poison from his body. Now all he needs is a few days monitoring, and he'll be back home. Right now we need to concentrate our efforts on finding out where the oleander came from."

The doctor went to on explain how the plant was commonly used as an effective means of poisoning. Easily manipulated, oleander had for centuries been a weapon of choice amongst conspirators.

Just as voices and sounds had begun to blur, Haruhi was brought back to attention upon receiving the go-ahead to visit with Takashi. Making their way toward his room, she was pulled to a stop as Mitsukuni grabbed her by the hand.

"Stay with him, Haru-Chan. There's something my aunt and uncle need to see."

"Alright, Huni. But what do they need to see that can't wait until later?"

The darkened expression across his face seemed to somehow drain the hallway of its light. "I promise I'll tell you later, once I know I'm right. Just tell Takashi that we'll be here as soon as we take care of things."

Mitsukuni ran ahead to collect his aunt and uncle, not giving Haruhi anymore time to respond or ask another question.

.

Haruhi continued toward Takashi's room alone. Though she was interested in whatever reason Mitsukuni could have to leave his cousin on such a dire occasion, she did not question his judgment. Truth be told, she preferred to be with Takashi alone. Upon arrival to the hospital, Haruhi had been forced to leave him while emergency workers whisked him away. She was in no mood for sharing such a treasured person before they could be alone again.

Reaching his room, she quietly glimpsed in before entering. With his back facing the doorway, it was unclear to her whether or not Takashi lay sleeping.

"Haruhi."

His sudden recognition of her presence brought her a relieved smile, and she swiftly made her way toward Takashi's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

Haruhi bit down on her lip as the afternoon's events once again flashed through her head.

"Yeah, I bet. But you're going to be okay, you know?"

"Hn."

Remaining mindful of the IV embedded in his skin, Haruhi took Takashi's hand in her own. With a deep sigh, he pulled her as close as possible, hugging her arm to his chest.

"Takashi, what happened?"

Still tired from the day's ordeal, the question seemed to frustrate him. "I don't know. There was kendo practice in the morning. I came home to clean up, eat, and meet you at the library. On the way there, my chest began aching."

Knowing the rest of the story, Haruhi decided to leave it at that. Pulling up a chair, she continued to hold his hand in silence. Quite some time had passed, when with a trembling sigh, she laid her head against the mattress. Uncertain of what exactly she was feeling, Takashi found himself somewhat worried that throughout everything, Haruhi had had no one to talk to.

"Haru—"

She answered in a hurried voice, "Takashi, can you please be quiet? I've never done this before."

Certainly it had been a rough day, and it was true that he was not feeling entirely like himself. Still, Takashi almost questioned whether or not he had heard Haruhi right, as no one had ever accused him of needing quieting.

Taking another look at the close-eyed, tear-stained girl, it became clear to him that Haruhi was praying. Takashi gave her hand a squeeze, and knew that to be a part of this moment, he would have gone through it all again in an instant.

.

Takashi's family returned to the hospital later in the evening, only after making a few urgent phone calls and contacting the police. Upon being brought to their son's and nephew's campus apartment, Sora and Akira were able to confirm that no, they had not received a Christmas gift from their business partner in Vietnam. Sitting out on a table there laid an opened package of Vietnamese tea. Next to it was a half-empty mug and a note from Trung Pham, wishing Takashi a happy Christmas.

.

Takashi's second day in the hospital left him feeling physically improved upon, though he was certain his brain had never dealt with such a mess. The tea which he had believed to be sent by a kind and trusting man had been sent by his tragic and angry son, instead.

It was only when phoning Trung about the gifted tea that Akira had learned of his friend and partner's own demise. Brewing his father a more concentrated cup of the oleander-infused tea, Tuan had sat across from him while he drank it, lecturing him on the Western invasion he was leading into their country. He had mocked Trung for believing in a fictional God while he lay dying on the floor.

Angry and passionate enough to proudly confess, the only part of the truth Tuan kept to himself was how his father had told Tuan that he still loved him, as he slipped away from this world.

Takashi was unable to comprehend the devolution of Tuan, who he had known for much of his life. For all of his dark eccentricities, not even the people closest to Tuan would have imagined him capable of this. At the hand of a single, self-righteous man, one had lived while another died.

Despite the onslaught of pressing questions within Takashi's mind, for the moment he refused to grant them much consideration. His heart and his body were in pain, but he had a life in front of him, and answers were what retrospect was for.

He looked over at Haruhi, who had been curled up reading in a chair. She closed the book upon feeling him stare at her.

"Hey, Takashi." She smiled at him.

"Hn."

"So. What're you thinking?"

"That after I get out of here and get situated, I'm going to ask to marry you."

* * *

.

.

He's a alive! Seriously, though. I would never kill Takashi. Never. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope it doesn't come across as outlandish or cliche... While I typically trying to stay away from overstretching, and I like to stay canon (well, concerning personality, anyway), I think cliche, if sparingly used, definitely has its place. I love reading or watching something with a perfectly used cliche. It's just delicious!

As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Takashi! Haru-Chan!"

Mitsukuni's sudden appearance prompted Haruhi to nearly leap out of her chair. While the small blonde came bounding into the room, Kyoya nodded, standing cross-armed at the door.

Rising from the chair, Haruhi stepped toward Takashi's bed, where she took him by the hand and leaned in for a kiss. As she came near, she glanced him over as if in inspection. Despite being clearly exhausted, one look at the color returning to his face pointed toward Takashi's returning health. Though the IV remained, he had been breathing well on his own, and would soon be able to go home. Whispering, "I love you," in his ear, she smiled at Mitsukuni before joining Kyoya and walking away.

Meandering toward nowhere in particular, Kyoya allowed his own pace to match that of Haruhi's.

"I doubt you'd take me up on it, but if you're not leaving, I know all the secluded places where the doctors sleep around here."

"Thanks, Kyoya-Senpai. But I'm not going anywhere."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gave an understanding smile.

"So. If you don't mind me imploring, what will you say when he asks you?"

"I don't know that it's right to give the answer to one man's marriage proposal to another man… Especially when he hasn't even asked the question, yet…"

"Fair enough."

"But I suppose to answer you, I would have said yes a good while ago."

"Interesting."

"Senpai."

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Just how long were you standing outside the doorway?"

"Oh, just long enough to sneak a look at yours and Mori's conversational life…"

Haruhi grinned at her friend, but the gesture fell short upon seeing the melancholy etched onto his face.

"Kyoya, is something else the matter?"

Looking Haruhi in the eye, he nodded. Despite doing his best to remain matter-of-fact, Kyoya's voice came quiet and slow.

"Right now Huni-Senpai is telling Mori about some unfortunate occurrences in the village you visited over the summer. It seems as though someone informed authorities that there had been illegal house church gatherings in the community. Several men have been arrested, parts of the village destroyed, and people hurt."

The two of them continued to walk the hospital floor together for a while longer. Haruhi's immediate response had been a mesh of shock and anger. The villagers she had met were simple people with meager needs. Far removed from Vietnam's major cities, attending a government-registered church had been logically out of the question. It was not lost on her that any authority wishing to convict the villagers would have had to make their own lengthy trek just to reach them. Then, there was the fact that only someone with inside knowledge of the village's activities could have tipped the authorities off.

Frustration built up inside of Haruhi while she attempted to fathom any reason Tuan might have had to execute plans as harsh as all of this. While he would no doubt face imprisonment for the death of his father and his assault on Takashi, Vietnamese laws encouraged the exposure of unregistered religious activity. Haruhi couldn't help but imagine the village's pastor residing near Tuan in prison. She found the thought absolutely disgusting.

Kyoya stared down at the usually passive Haruhi, and watched while she mentally sorted herself out. He watched her while considering precisely who this friend of his was. A commoner girl who held her ambitions high above the threshold of her modest surroundings, where people were people, and wealth meant nothing without first having standards. She had entered the tier of privilege and excellence to seek the best in education. She had worked to the top in order to take what knowledge she could, and bring it back down to fight for fairness in an almost invisible world.

Kyoya then recalled a much earlier conversation, where Haruhi had asked him if his concept of benefits ever left him anything intangible to gain. Though he had answered her in a roundabout way, the two of them understood very well that it was in truly knowing one another that he had found merit. From the depths of seven very distinct friendships, he had absolutely everything to gain.

.

Assuming that he would likely not be in the mood for additional company, Haruhi bade Kyoya goodnight and continued on to Takashi's room alone. Finding him once again with his back facing the door, she couldn't help but notice the absence of Mitsukuni. Entering the room quietly, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Takashi?"

"Hn."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to be alone. Please go home."

The change in his demeanor since she'd first left the room was palpable. Having no words of comfort, and unable to imagine what he was going through, Haruhi could find no other way to be supportive other than to obey.

Silence hung sharply in the air as her thoughts ran into each other. Understanding that his request had nothing to do with her, Haruhi did her best to mentally self-soothe the unintentional sting in his words. Sensing her tension, Takashi brought his own hand up where hers lay on his shoulder. He ran circles across the top of her hand before giving a squeeze, and letting go.

Taking this as her cue, she wished him a peaceful night, and turned to leave.

Waiting several minutes to ensure that Haruhi was indeed gone, Takashi turned out the light and allowed himself to succumb to his tears.

* * *

.

.

Hello! The mood will get better... Honestly. Thank you kindly if you're still reading! I really appreciate it when you comment! Reviews, criticism, random-whatnot-that-still-kind-of-pertains-to-the-story... I'm flexible!


	15. Chapter 15

"You probably won't let me carry that duffel bag, will you?"

"Nope."

"That's okay, Takashi! I understand. Want me to ride on your back?"

"Not really."

Mitsukuni excitedly walked ahead of his cousin, readying himself to offer an opened door. With a mischievous grin, Takashi walked toward a revolving door, instead.

Three days after being rushed to the hospital, Takashi was on his way home. Declining his parents' request that he stay at their family's estate, he insisted that what he needed more than anything was to segue back into normalcy. It was the only way he knew how to resume control. Walking out of the hospital had been satisfying in itself, as it was a major departure from the way he had come in.

He refused to allow the actions of another person to determine his direction. Nor would he allow tragedy or hardship to be an excuse that redefined what he put forth as his best. Explaining as much to his family had assured them that he would be fine, and they moved aside for Takashi to carry on in a way that would make him happy.

Upon exiting the building, he recognized the familiar town car that had been waiting. What he had not anticipated was that inside was the splendid form of Haruhi.

.

Arriving at the cousins' apartment, Takashi was washed in relief to step inside. Though feeling undeniably better, the entire experience had left him considerably fatigued, and he wanted nothing more than to retreat to his bedroom. He took Haruhi by the hand, indicating that she was a welcomed occupant, too.

Releasing a sigh of exhaustion, Takashi laid down on the bed. He stared up at Haruhi, and extended his hand as an invitation to join him. Crossing over to the bed, Haruhi could not help but feel a tinge of curiosity and apprehension. In the past, the two of them had made deliberate efforts to not present themselves with such an occasion. However, in light of recent events, she was doubtful that Takashi was harboring any ulterior motives.

Haruhi lay down beside Takashi, who gave her an appreciative smile, and drew her small frame close. Wrapping an arm around Haruhi's waist, he curled around her and found a new place to call home.

"I'm sorry for sending you away."

His words startled her, as they came out in a barely audible whisper. Haruhi was certain that the sign of guilt in this honorable man's voice had just put a crack in her soul.

"You didn't send me away, Takashi. Everybody needs time alone. After everything that's happened, don't be afraid to take all the time you need."

"Hn."

Haruhi understood and found it admirable that he would refuse to wallow in grief, but chose instead to move forward.

"So, what's next?"

"Kendo. The semester. Eventually I want to go back to Vietnam."

Not surprised by his admission, Haruhi wasted no time worrying over his decision. She had learned from Mitsukuni that his and Takashi's fathers had already made arrangements for an upcoming visit. There would be Pham Trung's funeral, but they would also go back to help the village. It seemed only natural that Takashi would be compelled to return, also.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go, too."

He hugged her closer and nodded in reply.

Conversation began to wane, and in time it was clear to Haruhi that Takashi had fallen asleep. Unwilling to risk disturbing him, she lay still, his face nestled close to her neck. Registering the soft warmth of his breath against her skin, the thought once again emerged that only days ago she had been so very close to losing him. The last time this ugly notion had pushed itself into her head, Haruhi laid at Takashi's bedside and begged God to protect him, all the while trying to find the right words to thank Him for not taking another person away from her. The prayer had been rushed and clumsy, but it had been real. What was more, Haruhi had felt like she truly had been heard.

Letting out a deep breath, Haruhi made an attempt to quiet her nerves and clear her mind. She allowed herself to be calmed by the pattern of Takashi's breathing, and before long the lull of sleep began to take over. Moving to adjust herself, Takashi's arm tightened to draw her closer. Haruhi felt a rush of cool air as his hand slowly reached beneath her shirt, and came to rest at her side. Afraid of waking him, Haruhi allowed his hand to remain.

Even within the subdued moment, the touch of Takashi's hand to her bare skin was not lost to Haruhi's senses. At first touch, it had been as though his fingers were electric. Haruhi bristled with unintended excitement before melting beneath the comfort of his presence. If this closeness was any indication of what the rest of her life with Takashi could be like, Haruhi was not especially interested in waiting to get started.

* * *

.

.

Hello! So, while I've got a plan in line for this story, it may be a while before anymore of it gets posted... Between exams and familial obligations, my Ouran fantasyland might not be winning out to actuality for at least a few weeks... Perhaps another chapter or two soon, but perhaps not... We shall see...

I love that you've been keeping up with me on this, and hope the story has been enjoyable! Feel free to let me know what you think. :)


	16. Chapter 16

The August sun danced across their backs, leaving their exposed skin in relentless agitation. Stepping closer to the water, Haruhi wet her arms and rolled her sleeves before gathering the largest basket of vegetables from one of the small girls who had accompanied her to the river. Side by side, they began to walk.

Incessant giggling between the two pretty adolescents gave Haruhi pause, and she raised a friendly, yet questioning eyebrow their way. Having now made several visits to the small Vietnamese village, the girls had grown friendly and comfortable with Haruhi, who knew it was only a matter of time before one of the girls found the nerve to voice whatever giddy thoughts were in their heads.

"Haru-Chi, is Takashi-Anh your husband?"

"Yes, he is! How did you know?"

The girls looked to one another, once again breaking into laughter. "He watches after you while you're working, and he doesn't even pretend to look away!"

While surprised at the girls' somewhat bold inquisition, Haruhi enjoyed their innocent curiosity. She was more taken aback at their observation, considering that she and Takashi had had very little interaction during daylight hours in the village. There were simply too many needs to address, and plenty of tasks of alleviation for them to tend to.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

While one child fell silent, the other girl found it troublesome to hold her tongue. "And we saw you kissing last night!"

"Ah."

Aghast by her friend's admission, the quieter of the two rather indiscreetly pinched her arm.

"Chau!"

"What? We did see them kissing! But when you're married it's okay!"

Feeling justified within her line of questions, Chau kept on.

"Haru-Chi, do you like being married?"

Able to now see the village as their trek from the river neared its end, Haruhi easily spotted Takashi. She watched as he worked to reestablish the foundations of a ruined house. Cutting, lifting, working alongside men who could tangibly offer him little more than a place to temporarily lay his head.

Haruhi nodded, turning to the girls with a smile on her face. "Very much so."

.

Much had happened in the year since learning of the village's demise. Haruhi had graduated from Ouran Academy, transitioning seamlessly into Ouran University's law program. There had been a tinge of sadness for her and the twins as they forever left Music Room Three behind. She had, however, filled in the spare hours by finding secretarial work for a law firm specializing in defending poverty-stricken families. In addition to the difference in academic scenery, she had also enjoyed a change to the name Morinozuka Haruhi.

More of a shock than Takashi and Haruhi's actual marriage had been their peer's response of disbelief toward their union. Their marriage had been no surprise to those close to them. Ffellow students and college faculty alike, however, took note that not only did a man whose family held high social ranking actually marry his commoner girlfriend, but that they had done so rather young.

Understanding that their interest came more out of curiosity than ill opinion, Haruhi chose to shrug them off. She may have been a commoner. And the average age of those marrying in Japan may have leaned toward individuals in their early thirties. But then, Haruhi regarded nothing about her life as being average or ordinary.

As a child she had become personally acquainted with not only hard work, but perseverance and grief. By the age of nineteen she had come to understand the joy and whimsy of friendship, as well as the delicate hearts and minds of the people within those relationships. She had learned the myriad presentations of love, in doing so linking with the man whose entire entity was simply _it_. Having Takashi in no way changed or hindered her personal goals or plans. What he had done, was tear away a partition previously undiscovered by Haruhi. In doing so, he had cleared the way for her to make entry into the next major facet of her world. So then, what sensibility could be found in prolonging the formal commitment and celebration of such a love?

.

As early as the first days of their friendship, at least some part of him understood. From the moment she had requested his reprieve from an overexcited Tamaki, even then, Takashi had known. Lifting her effortlessly through the air, the tell-tale fit of his hands to her waist had left him with one punctuating fact as he held her midair. Haruhi was clearly no ordinary girl.

Time passed by, and Takashi quietly promised that his pursuit would be slow. While the affection of the other hosts had not been lost on him, neither did Takashi worry. It had taken merely a few months of friendship with Haruhi to be convinced that he was after more than what heated and fleeting infatuation had to offer. Inside and out, he wanted every bit of her and found the endeavor was more than worth his time.

They had chosen a December wedding, halfway through her first year of college, and his last. Where the previous winter had caused their world a partial breakdown, it had also allowed the two of them to witness in one another a steadfast brand of grace and resolve. Their winter betrothal was as much about binding themselves to one another as it was a promise that tragedy could be made pale and meek simply by the shadow of love.

.

Stepping back to examine his work, Takashi nodded to the other men that the house's new frame was indeed a job well done. As the growing sound of laughter began to fill the humid air, he turned his head to find Haruhi approaching, a small procession of girls at her side. She smiled and nodded toward him before disappearing through an open door.

He savored the vision of her as she walked away. Perhaps it was just him, but Takashi was certain that she now possessed a certain saunter that had not been there before.

He kept his smile to himself before picking another a tool up, intent on getting the job done.

Their days in Vietnam were long, but the visits were still always so short. Showing up in the aftermath of Pham Tuan's destruction, they had found the village in shambles. Medical supplies had been destroyed and crops ruined. Husbands and sons had been arrested, and women made to fear the faces of unknown men.

Unsure of what they were supposed to do, they had simply begun. In time homes were mended, supplies restored, and relationships reestablished. Not wanting to push the issue of trust, their initial trip back consisted of days in the village, and long evening treks back to a hotel. Upon the first evening ride back, Haruhi's face had been fixed with an expression not often worn. He did not bother analyzing her, as he had learned that in moments like this she could be occupied by absolutely anything. Takashi inquired, instead.

"Haruhi."

Turning her serious gaze upward, she crossed her arms and spoke intently.

"Tonight we'll call Kyouya. He can make sure their first aid kits are not only plentiful, but well hidden. Can't he?"

He nodded and pulled her closer, realizing that the last of her words had been more of a statement than a question.

"Hn."

"Good."

.

_The anticipation exuding from her had been palpable. Haruhi realized more than ever that it was really just the two of them, as the limo began to pull away. She waved goodbye to the small crowd of well-wishers. The gesture was sweetly returned by her ever-watchful father, who stood with his arm around her strange-yet-warm friend, Tamaki. The two men oddly resembled one another as they stood, waving alongside the curb._

_In a bright and overwhelming flash their wedding day had passed. Takashi and Haruhi settled in for the hour-long drive toward Narita International Airport. Reminding him of a vacation she had declined only years earlier, they had chosen to take their honeymoon to Switzerland, where one-on-one ski instruction, hot tubs, and little else lay ahead of them._

_The stress and excitement of the day had left Haruhi's head in a frenzied, albeit delightful mess. The sudden quiet of the limo seemed almost too much to handle, and in an attempt to collect herself she laid her head against the cool glass._

_Across the seat, Takashi watched her while he recounted aspects of the day. Spending the morning surrounded by the men of the host club, he had been all pride and laughter. Later, upon using a back entrance to the chapel he had caught glimpses of lace and fire, causing him to nervously shove his hands in his pockets._

_Observing her now, she seemed to be made up of light and contemplation. Before the reception, she had exchanged her wedding gown for a more practical dress, colored in ivory. With sleeves ending at her wrists and a full skirt hitting above the knee, it seemed designed to cause curiosity and moral resignation._

_Sliding closer to her, Takashi grabbed one hand from behind._

_"Haruhi."_

_Though she'd had every intention of turning to face him, Haruhi found herself being held close to him, instead._

_Raising her hand to his lips, Takashi offered her palm the first kiss before moving toward her neck. Haruhi nestled into him, intent on enjoying this small rush, when the unexpected presence of his hand beneath her skirt sent her sensibilities reeling. _

_Savoring the feel of her warmth against his hand, Takashi cradled his new bride while exploring what possibilities awaited them. He stayed with her for several minutes, withdrawing only after feeling her small body shudder. Wrapping her tight in his arms, he kissed her once again._

_"I love you."_

* * *

_._

_._

_Aaand... Fin. _

It's done! I'd feel a little sad about this story being done, but I loved every bit of writing it, and the ending made me happy. That, and I've got enough head canon to tack "one-shots" onto this world for a good while. :) Thanks again for reading; I hope you enjoy the ending!

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
